


The Head and the Heartbeat

by justbecauseyoubelievesomething



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Bingo, Bellarke obviously would have gotten married, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Married!Bellarke, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sanctum (The 100), super Everlark inspired, what would have happened if season six had been the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbecauseyoubelievesomething/pseuds/justbecauseyoubelievesomething
Summary: Clarke took a deep breath. “Everything is fine… It… It’s my birth control implant. I had it removed.”Bellamy went still, staring at her. Clarke cleared her throat with a stutter.“I… we don’t have to try right away… I just… I know it’s been years since you started wanting kids and it took me even longer to work up the courage and I think now… I’d be okay….”





	The Head and the Heartbeat

_Four years after the Liberation of Sanctum_

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

Clarke rolled over onto her stomach, disrupting Bellamy’s fingers from lazily drawing spirals on her bare side. She blinked at him owlishly.

“Kids?”

Bellamy shrugged a little too nonchalantly. “Yeah… I mean… Kids.”

Clarke blinked again. The air suddenly felt thick.

“We have Madi,” she said slowly.

“Right, yeah. You’re right.”

“And didn’t you tell me that Octavia fulfilled your life quotient for kids?”

Bellamy shrugged again, reaching over to continuing tracing her shoulder blades, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

“I was just thinking about it the other day. Miller asked if we were ever going to and…. Well, you know.”

Clarke pushed herself up to rest on her elbows. “No, I don’t know.”

Bellamy’s brow wrinkled and he withdrew his hand slowly. “I just thought I’d ask. It’s not like we’ve ever really talked about it.” He thumped back against his pillow and crossed his arms, staring up at the ceiling. “Or if we did, it was a long time ago.”

Clarke swallowed hard. It felt like a dry lump was lodged deep in her throat. But there was also a warm thrum behind her breastbone.

“A long time ago, like for normal people? Or a long time ago for us?” she asked, trying to infuse some casual laughter into her voice. “Cause you know those two things are very different.”

Bellamy finally looked at her again, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. “Are you trying to call me old, Mrs. Blake?”

Clarke frowned and poked him in the ribs.

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “Mrs. Blake-Griffin.”

“Better,” she smiled, curling into his shoulder.

“What would you think of this old man showing you some new tricks?” Bellamy whispered, his arms tightening around her.

Clarke grinned as she rolled deftly on top of him, relishing the look of happy surprise in his dark eyes. “Just try to keep up with me, oh ancient one.”

Bellamy’s hands tightened on her hips as the lazy afternoon stretched into evening, the world around them fading away.

* * *

_Six years after the Liberation of Sanctum_

Clarke leaned back contentedly in one of the lounging chairs Gabriel had built to sit around Sanctum’s pond. Raven sat nearby, for once without a tool in hand, merely basking in the sunlight.

“So you’re really letting Madi come with us, huh?”

Clarke kept her eyes closed, tilting her chin back in appreciation of the double sunlight. “I can’t hold on to her forever. I learned that a long time ago.”

Raven hummed in agreement. “Still, I didn’t figure you’d be so… calm.”

Clarke sighed, finally opening her eyes. “Truthfully, I feel like crying and throwing up. And maybe hitting something.”

Raven smirked knowingly. “Now, that sounds more like the Clarke Griffin we know and love.”

“I know,” Clarke chuckled. “But Bellamy’s right. She’s eighteen years old, she’s smart, she’s brave, and people respect her. She’s needed at the new settlement. Just like they need you.”

Clarke reached out for her friend’s hand and Raven took it with a half-smile. “Octavia’s going to check in all the time. And I’m going to watch her back. You know that?”

Clarke smiled. “I wouldn’t be half this calm otherwise.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, the chirping of bugs and the soft rattling of reeds in the breeze lulling them both into a restful peace.

“I know it’s not any of my business, but does this make you any more likely to… you know?”

Clarke turned to Raven and lifted an eyebrow to which Raven gave an exasperated sigh.

“You know! With Bellamy?”

Clarke sat up a little straighter with a glare. “Have sex? We’ve definitely done that, Raven.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Everyone knows that. I’m surprised you haven’t done it in public with the way you guys are always all over each other.”

Clarke leaned back again with a small grin. “Well there was this one time…”

“No, stop!” Raven threw up her hands wildly. “I don’t want to know!”

Clarke crossed her arms smugly.

“Anyways,” Raven huffed. “I was taking about having a baby and you know it.”

Clarke furrowed her brow. “Um, no… Actually I didn’t.”

This time Raven was the one who sat up straight and stared at her friend. “Wait… You didn’t… He hasn’t…”

Clarke swung her legs over the side of her chair to face Raven head on. “What are you talking about?”

Raven slid off her chair. “I really shouldn’t be talking about this, Clarke. Like I said, it’s none of my business. And I need to get back to the shop and work out some of those specs for….”

Clarke reached up and caught her friend’s wrist as she hauled herself to her feet.

“Raven, I swear….”

“Okay, okay,” Raven whined. She licked her lips nervously. “Bellamy’s been talking to me about how badly he wants to have kids with you. But… you already had Madi. And he always made it sound like he’d been talking to you about it so I never thought that he wasn’t…”

Clarke shook her head slowly. “He mentioned it once.” A conversation in bed nearly two years prior came rushing back to her. “But never since then.”

Raven bit her lip. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I didn’t mean to tell his secrets. Or to try to start anything.”

“You didn’t.” Clarke tilted her head, gazing out over the still pond intently. “I…. I need to talk to him.”

Raven twisted her fingers through her long ponytail a few times, nodding slowly. “He… he really wants kids, Clarke. The way his face lights up when he talks about it…” She trailed off letting her hand wave vaguely in the air.

Clarke smiled. “I can imagine.”

“He would be a great dad.”

Clarke sighed. “I know. It’s just… a lot. After all that we did and what we were…”

Raven pulled Clarke up from her chair and slung her arm over Clarke’s shoulders. “You know that’s not who we are. Don’t we deserve a second chance? All of us?”

“Throwing my own words back at me, huh?”

Raven winked at her. “You know it.”

They walked shoulder to shoulder towards the bar, enjoying a peace hundreds of years in the making.

* * *

_Eleven years after the Liberation of Sanctum_

Clarke fidgeted with the sheaf of papers in her hands, drumming her fingertips lightly on the surface. The vase of fresh flowers on the table seemed a tad overkill for her purposes, but it was too late to change her mind now.

Bellamy stepped through the door with a grin and opened his arms. For a brief second Clarke matched his smile and enjoyed the flood of warmth that rushed through her as she flung herself into his arms.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” she murmured back. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy ten years,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. “It doesn’t feel like that long.”

“And at the same time, it feels like it’s been forever,” Clarke said, stepping back. She bent down to collect the papers she’d scattered across the floor.

“What are those?” Bellamy asked, crouching to help her.

Clarke felt a blush creep up the sides of her neck.

“My anniversary present to you,” she said sheepishly, handing him the stack of papers.

Bellamy shuffled through the pile, brow knitting in confusion.

“Medical records?”

Clarke toyed with the hem of her shirt.

“_My_ medical records. I asked Jackson to give them to me.”

Bellamy tilted his head, worried gaze catching Clarke’s eyes. “Isn’t this paperwork for some sort of surgical procedure? Is everything okay?”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Everything is fine… It… It’s my birth control implant. I had it removed.”

Bellamy went still, staring at her. Clarke cleared her throat with a stutter.

“I… we don’t have to try right away… I just… I know it’s been years since you started wanting kids and it took me even longer to work up the courage and I think now… I’d be okay….”

She was cut off with a sudden gasp as Bellamy squeezed her hard around her middle, sweeping her off her feet. She wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

“We don’t have to do this,” Bellamy whispered roughly. “You don’t have to do this.”

“No, I want to,” Clarke said softly. She kissed his neck. “I’m done being scared. We’ve faced everything else together and… I’m ready for this too.”

Bellamy set her back down gently. “I’m not going to rush you into anything. We’re going to do this the right way. Okay?”

Clarke nodded firmly, tucking her chin in. “Okay.”

Bellamy leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. “I love you,” he whispered. “No matter what happens.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

_Twelve years after the Liberation of Sanctum_

Raven giggled as she kept her hands firmly planted over Bellamy’s eyes, staggering behind him slightly on tiptoe to reach. Madi stifled her own laugh as Bellamy curled his lips into a scowl.

“Relax, Bell. We’re almost there,” she piped up.

“Yeah, so stop elbowing me,” Raven snorted.

“That was an accident!”

“Mmhmm, sure,” Raven muttered.

Bellamy let out a weighty sigh as they led him out of the beating rays of the two suns and into a cool interior. “I prefer to be able to see my surroundings. Makes my chances of survival much higher.”

“Oh calm down,” Madi groused. “Still just as uptight as ever, huh?”

“Watch it, young lady,” Bellamy warned. “Just because you live halfway across the moon, don’t think I won’t still send you to your room.”

“Ooh…” Raven intoned behind him. “Soooo scary.”

Madi giggled again and Bellamy growled low in his throat as they barged through a smaller door that opened with a loud clang. Bellamy suddenly became hyper aware of the cool air on his skin and the hushed whispers of other people in the room. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as goosebumps crawled across his flesh.

“Madi? Raven, what’s going on?” he ventured, softly.

There was no response from his two companions. Bellamy swallowed thickly, heart rate starting to rise.

“Raven, I’m serious.”

“Relax, Bell.”

Octavia’s voice surprised him. “O? I thought you were with Gabriel at the…”

“Shhh…” He felt her familiar hand clasp his own, even as Raven’s never left his eyes. “We can talk in a minute, big brother. Just listen.”

The warmth of her skin helped him relax. As the tension left his jaw he became aware of slight movements rustling directly in front of him and then…

A whooshing sound echoed through the room; almost like the waves of an ocean but louder and more intense. Then, quiet at first, but swiftly growing louder, a much quicker rhythm joined in; faster, lighter waves, skimming across the larger echoes. Bellamy felt his eyes prickle with tears as he recognized the sounds from years of watching Clarke work at the Sanctum medical clinic.

“A heartbeat?” he whispered and he felt Octavia squeeze his hand softly.

“Can he open his eyes, Clarke?” Raven asked softly.

“Yeah,” came Clarke’s slightly wavery voice.

Raven removed her hands and Bellamy blinked once as his eyes adjusted to the light of the medical examining room. Jackson stood beaming in front of him, one hand on the ultrasound machine and the other steadying the monitor where a small grey image squirmed. Madi and Raven stood just off to the side, hands clasped over their mouths in glee. Octavia stood beside him, eyes alight with joy. And on the patient’s table lay Clarke, shirt pulled back so that Jackson could search out the tiny heartbeat inside.

Her eyes were glowing, despite the tears dripping down her cheeks.

“Congratulations,” she said and Bellamy had to hold himself back from sweeping her off the table and planting a thousand kisses up and down her body in front of everyone. Instead he staggered forward and sank to his knees, grasping at her hands.

“You’re amazing, you’re so amazing,” he muttered and Clarke gave a watery laugh.

Jackson swiped his wrist roughly at his own eyes, still beaming. “Your kid’s heartbeat sounds great, you two. Very healthy.”

“Our kid,” Bellamy said, unable to tear his eyes from the screen where the tiny image undulated.

Clarke leaned her head over so she could rest it where it fit best on his shoulder. “What do you think? Can you take care of two hearts?”

Bellamy closed his eyes and let the pulses of the tiny heartbeat wash over him. “The head and the heart and the heartbeat,” he whispered and he felt his wife’s answering smile against his shoulder.


End file.
